This disclosure relates to an open audio device.
Some open audio devices are configured to be worn on the torso. The devices can have one or more acoustic transducers, such as acoustic drivers and/or microphones. If the open audio device is worn under clothing, the clothing can cover the acoustic transducers, and inhibit sound pressure from reaching the ears or inhibit sound pressure from reaching the microphone. Clothing can thus muffle the sound from or to the open audio device.